Thumpthump
by Necron warrior
Summary: Random little Antova


Thump-Thump

Thump-Thump

He could feel the sweat dripping down his face. It tasted salty as it slid down into his mouth. He fidgeted with his clothes, comforting uncomfortabilities that were only in his head.

What was he doing? He should go, just turn around and walk away. His brains said go but his heart said no.

Thump-thump

His hand rose up to knock, quivering with anxiety. Knock knock. He heard footsteps and his legs twisted to run but he forced them back to place.

The door opened and some dramatic fog spread out around Antauri's feet.

"Oh...Antauri. Hi" Nova was dressed in a towel and her hair was wet.

Antauri then felt a wave of calmness flow over him. Or maybe it was just cold air. "We're going to have a meeting, and I was just along to tell you that a meeting was going to happen and you should come to the meeting we're going to have" Did I really just say that? God I should have sent Sprx or Gibson...

"Ok" Nova said, seeming to dismiss his mental slip up.

"A-also I got you these flowers" Antauri then held up a bouquet.

"Thanks, Antauri my favourite...flowers"

Antauri then put on a false smile and walked along the corridor. As soon as he was out of sight he sat down and was sad. He was sad on his knees. Then a familiar voice came and sat beside him.

"It be the thought that yer should be countin'"

Antauri looked up and saw Gibson. Dressed as a pirate.

"So I see to the Halloween party you're coming as a very depressed person"

Antauri stood up and looked at Gibson. It was the eye patch that made him not able to take Gibson seriously. A chuckle left his mouth and Gibson slapped him on the arm.

"There's the 'turi I know!"

"Yeah...I'll go get ready."

.

Later that night.

.

The meeting room was filled with all of the members except Nova and Antauri. Sprx was dressed as a zombie (complete with face melt), Otto was Frankenstein's monster, Chiro was a mummy with the bandages around his neck a little too tight and Mandarin was a gargoyle perched on the windowsill, as per quo.

Antauri and Nova appeared at the same time. Antauri gazed at Nova; she was dressed as a vampire countess. Nova gazed at Antauri; he was dressed as a vampire count. They looked at each other and sighed.

"Hey I thought you were being happy for the party?" Gibson said.

It was strange, how Gibson was a cooped up secluded person until it came to a party. It was like painting an ocelot blue and giving it ecstasy.

"Great, now we have a matching pair and are forced to pair them up for the dance." Gibson smiled at Antauri suggestively. "That means... Sprx, you get Chiro and Otto, you get Mandarin. I'll be playing the music." He grinned and done the napoleon stance.

"Can I just have some punch before we..." Antauri never got to finish his sentence as he was whisked away by Gibson and pushed next to Nova. Annoyingly for Antauri, Gibson started out with a slow dance and the dancers assumed their positions, Otto was trying to drag the frozen gargoyle-posed Mandarin slowly in a circle and Sprx was sitting by the side while Chiro was drowning in the punch.

Nova and Antauri were waltzing in a circle, eerily silent trying to avoid each other's gaze. Gibson saw the two looking away from each other and decided to help. He walked up to them and held a piece of chocolate in between them. As they both lunged for it, he pulled it away and their lips touched in a moment of serenity.

Gibson stood away and admired his handiwork. The two monkeys seemed to be frozen in time, unmoving from each other's embrace. The same could not be said for the others, but Gibson decided that one romance was enough for this year's Halloween party.

He decided to turn the music off, as it must have been ruining the mood for Antauri and Nova, the former and latter of which were still standing in the middle of the dance floor. The monkeys decided to tidy up the party around the two, as they realised that the party couldn't continue without it being awkward.

By the time everything was tidied up the two had released each other and gazed into the depths of each other's eyes.

"Antauri?" Nova asked.

"Yes?"

"Let's do this again sometime, but without the flowers."

"As you wish."

Antauri smiled softly as Nova slightly giggled as she walked to her room. A solitary tear went down Antauri's face as he walked back to his room alone.


End file.
